


Overheard

by Slv1987



Series: The Devil ships Supercat [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat grant and Miranda Priestly are friends. Kara struggles not to listen into a phone conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head. I don't own the characters, just playing with them. I'll put them back when I'm done and I promise I won't break them.

Listening in on conversations is not something Kara Danvers makes a habit of. It's just sometimes, when something attracts her interest for example, it's hard not to eavesdrop a little bit. Like today. She was in no way what so ever planning to listen into cat grants personal phonecall.

“Kara?!” Cat gasped and suddenly Kara focused her super hearing to where he had just heard her name.

“Is that what she's called? I believe I seem to remember you shrieking Keria at your assistant last time I was round. But yes that is who I am referring to.” Kara recognised the voice on the other end of Cats phone but couldn't place it.

“Well… You're one to talk. In fact is Andreeeeea the only assistant you've ever stopped calling Emily?”

“Hmmm yes well when it got the stage she was bending me over my desk I could hardly scream out Emily could I now?” The woman chuckled and Kara heard Cats heart start to race.

“Miranda… That is… I mean come on! Does your lovely wife know you talk about her in such a crude manner?” 

“Ha! She does, she enjoys it. Enough about my extremely healthy sex life, back to the original suggestion that you get some personal one on one time with that delightful Kara of yours. It would do you the world of good Catherine.”

“I am not taking advice on my sex life from some over sexed crazy fashionista Miranda you are being ridiculous. She's not mine anyway. I am perfectly happy.” Finally the pieces fell into place. Miranda Priestly. Editor in chief of Runway magazine. What on earth was going on? It sounded a lot to Kara like she was suggesting that Cat wanted to get hot and heavy with her assistant. As willing as Kara would be surely she had misunderstood the conversation.

“Oh bull. How many positions have you pictured her in since I mentioned Andrea fucking me on my desk?...” Kara was concerned at how fast cats heart was beating now. It sounded as though it was going to burst out her chest.  
“Hmmm? I saw the way you looked at her the whole time she sat outside your office when I was there. Not to mention the ridiculous way you purposely brushed her hand when she brought you you're latte. Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer I'm fed up with your whining. Either sleep with the girl or I’ll ask Andrea if she would like to add another player into the mix”

“Now that is ridiculous.” Cats heart rate started to slow and Miranda laughed quietly.

“I apologise. But I really do think something needs to be done.”

“I… I just don't want to be knocked back Miranda. I'm in the news all the time, failed relationships are hardly new, but if Kara was to say no or laugh or go to the press about this how would I get through that? I even tried to set her up with Adam. Who does that?! Oh my god Miranda what have you done to me Priestly? Why am I even thinking about this?!”

“The flood gates are open Catherine darling. Now if you really want to see where this could go get a trip booked to New York. Andrea would be delighted to have a couple to double up with and it wouldn't kill me to be a bit more sociable. Tell her you need her there. It's work she's there to assist you and it gives you the prefect opportunity to suss her out. If things go further then excellent, you'll work something out. If she's not interested you'll be able to figure it out quickly and all is not lost.”

“So you’ve called me to ask if I'll get my assistant to accompany me on a trip to New York so that you and you're wife can double date like the millennials do and try to get me laid in the process? As dear a friend as you are this is not your MO Miranda Priestly so spill.”

“Miranda honey you are so busted!” Kara recognised the new voice as Andy.

“Speaker phone? Seriously?” Cat sounded like she was smiling.

"Hi Cat! Look this is all my idea. I saw the way Kara looked at you and it reminded me of myself so I told Miranda to call you. She was worrying about how to broach the subject so I was here to help. Not that she needed it, apparently all you two talk about is sex seeing as it was brought up in the first thirty seconds.” Kara liked Andy, but what did she mean about the way she looked at Cat. She doesn't look at Cat any differently than anyone else…. Does she?

“All I said was that I had a headache coming on. It was your wife that suggested sex. Has she always been like this Andy or did you encourage this?”

"I whole heartedly encourage it. Now think about it. Tell her Miranda wants you to come over…. That your thinking about running an article together. One half in Runway, the other in Catco and that you need her with you. Miranda's no busier than usual firing people and breathing fire round the office so get it booked for next weekend.” Kara heard Cat sigh.

“If this goes wrong… I’m going to be in the news for sexual harassment and attempting to murder New Yorks favourite power couple.”

“That's the spirit! Tell her to forward the details onto Miranda's assistant once it's booked. You’ll thank us for this eventually Cat, I assure you.” And with that the line went dead. Kara panicked. Would Cat come straight out and ask her to book the trip? Would she even want to go? Is she going to fire her now because of what they said? Has she figured out that she does stare at her and that she does have a totally inappropriate crush on her boss?

“KEIRA!” cat shouted from inside her office. Kara jumped up from her seat, grabbed a bottle of water and some painkillers and walked to the office.

“We need to discuss… A trip. A business trip to New York.” Cat wasn't looking at Kara as she reached to massage her forehead.

Kara moved forward placing the water on the desk and handed Cat the tablets. Cat looked at Kara for a moment and smiled.

“You always seem to know what I need Keira… Now about this trip. I am going for a meeting with Miranda Priestly, but she would like to…. Spend some time with me outside the office as well so two nights should be plenty. Leaving Friday.” Cat was purposely avoided eye contact now. It made Kara feel brave. Cat wanted this. She was going to New York for a bogus meeting just to see if Kara liked her back. It made her sunny Danvers face shine brighter than it had in a while.

“Oh I see…. Is her wife out of town?" Cats head shot up, "I mean I just assumed if she's wanting to see you alone…” 

“Miranda?! Are you ill Kara? I am not going to be Miranda Preistly’s bit on the side!” Cat hissed. “Andrea will be there and it's business. She wants to work on some…article.”

“Sorry Miss Grant, I just thought it sounded like a date. My mistake.” Kara was smiling, mainly at the correct use of her name and Cat wondered if she knew. If she'd figured the whole thing out, but that would be impossible.

“I need flights and rooms for both of us booked ASAP and forward the details on to Miranda's assistant so that she can schedule the meetings.”

"Both of us?" Kara questioned.

“Yes both of us, do keep up Keira. It's work, business, whatever, so I obviously need my assistant to… You know assist me.” Cat could feel her face heating up.

“Of course Miss Grant. I'll get on that right away. I'll be happy to assist you.” Kara tried to smile seductively but the end result was probably more a kin to ‘I'm a complete geek’ so she turned and left the office.

Kara first booked the Catco jet and then started to look into hotels. Kara heard a loud exhale of breath and realised it was Cat sitting in her office. She then heard her reach for the phone.

“Miranda priestly’s office?”

“It's Cat Grant. Put me through”

“Catherine darling. That was quick.”

“Miranda Priestly… If this goes wrong I am going to kill you.” Cat hung up the phone but not before Miranda's laughter trickled down the line.


End file.
